Halloween Una Noche Un Poco Inusual
by TeffyTwiliDirection
Summary: Bella y Edward, deciden emprender un viaje al cementerio y por causas del destino se pierden, Bella se lastima el tobillo y Edward la carga todo el camino hasta, la entrada en busca de ella, en el camino se encuentran con tumbas e historias, una de ellas les recuerda mucho a ellos, entre tantos problemas surgen los "Trapitos" al aire de ellos 2 como amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween; Una Noche Un Poco Inusual... · (:

"Capitulo 1" "No, Apuestes Conmigo Cullen"

Bella pov.

Tarde Se repetía en mi cabeza, de nuevo iba tarde al instituto era mi 5 vez, y la ultima como me advirtió la rectora, ya que yo junto con mi amiga, Alice organizaríamos el día de brujas, o mejor conocido como "Halloween" un día desesperante para mi, ya que no me gusta mucho eso de miedo y nada de terror, no es que sea miedosa pero desde que tengo uso de razón mi hermano Emmett me atormenta con, lo mismo cada año "Cuidado, Bell's que te puede caer un rayo" siempre dice lo mismo y para colmo el día de Halloween.

Tome mis cosas, junto con mi sudadera y me la coloque, mire al cielo y era un dia nublado Genial, mi dia es perfecto me dije a mi misma, tome las llaves de mi picup, y salte a ella, tome el volante y conduje toda al carretera derecho, estaba lloviendo así que encendí el limpia parabrisas, tome un suspiro y comenzó la canción de Bruno Mars- Talking To The Moon.

Tome aliento y suspire, mire el velocímetro eh iba a menos de 20k/h, mi cacharro ya no daba para mas, suspire frustrada, acelere lo mas que pude y llegue justo a tiempo, baje corriendo pero no antes sin hacer acto de mi torpeza, tropecé con mis pies y justo cuando creí que iba a caer, unos fuertes brazos nea veos, me sujetaron.

-¿Estas bien Bella?.-la voz aterciopelada la reconocí de inmediato, tome un suspiro y me reincorpore de un movimiento, sujete con mas fuerzas mis libros y acomode mi mochila, levante la vista y salude a mi amigo.

-Gracias, Edward te debo una.-dije saludándolo, su sonrisa tenia algo hoy, no era la misma que siempre me daba.-¿Ocurre algo?. pregunte caminando a su lado, el sonrió torcidamente y hablo.-Nada, solo que esta es la 30 vez, que te salvo desde que llegue a este instituto.-dijo mofándose.

-Ya se, y como siempre te recompensare.

-Eso, ya lo se.

Edward pov.

¿Donde estas Isabella Swan? me dije a mi mismo, eran las 8:05am y aun no llegaba, por suerte la rectora aun no llegaba, me cruce de brazos y espere por ella, mire de nuevo la hora y eran las 8:08am y nada, tome un suspiro y me recargue de nuevo en mi volvo, espere hasta que escuche un chillar, eran los neo-maticos de Bella, tome las llaves de mi volvo y mi mochila, camine hasta donde ella, y su acto de torpeza no se hizo esperar, iba a caer y la taje, mire como su cabello chocolate, caía en ondas y se lo recojia, se incorporo y tome sus libros, levanto la vista y me agradeció.

La salude como de costumbre y caminamos hasta la entrada, por suerte hoy los profesores tenían junta así que saldríamos temprano luego del almuerzo, cuando entramos, el señor Banner, nos saludo y nos invito a pasar, tomamos asiento y comenzaron las clases, luego nos toco matemáticas, la mayoría de clases la tenia junto a ella, a exención de Educación Física, tome el brazo de Bella y tironee de ella para entrar a literatura, era su materia favorita.

Terminamos, las clases y era hora del almuerzo, camine junto a ella, como siempre platicando cosas triviales, nos formamos y pagamos el almuerzo, ella elijio frutas y verduras, mientras que yo una hamburguesa, caminamos hasta la mesa con nuestros amigos; Jake, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Mike y mi hermanita Alice.

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a escuchar su conversación.

-Que te digo que lo hemos visto.-dijo Ben.

-Pero, que si es la ostia, no es posible.-argumento Mike, bufando.

-Si, mi chica lo dice, es verdad.-defendió Ben.

-Es posible, mira, si Emmett existe por que no han de existir los hombres lobo.-dijo Jessica, Emmett, que estaba con Rosalie, miro mal a Jessica, esta le saco la lengua y Emmett le aventó una bolsa.

-¿De que hablan?.-pregunto Bella, dando una mordida a su manzana.

-Del día del halloween, pero resulta que Angela ah salido con la chorrada de que ah visto hombres "lobo". comillas en lobo, Bella, rió por lo bajo.-Anden vamos, no me digan que se pondrán a contar historias de terror como en el camping.-dijo Bella, burlándose.-Claro, si no hay nada mas que hacer, ademas, contaremos mas cuando vallamos, el viernes al bosque acampar.-dijo Alice, sentada detrás de Jasper.

-Como sea, eso no me va.-dijo Bella, terminado su almuerzo.-¿Ah no? Entonces, que te va.-dijo Rosalie, retándola, Bella rio y hablo.-Claro que me va, pero da mas miedo en la noche, o en un lugar tenebroso.-dijo Bella, morid-endose un labio.-¿Como en que lugar?

-En un cementerio.-dijo Bella como si nada.

-¡Que buena idea! hermanita, que tal si en lugar de ir a un bosque el viernes, por que no vamos al cementerio.-propuso Emmett, Belal trago seco y me miro.-Claro, pero no cuenten conmigo.-Dijo Bella.

-Anda, Bell's la de la idea fuiste tu y no te des para atras.-dijo Jessica.-No, la verdad no lo creo...-dijo Bella, sonrojándose.-¿O acaso tienes miedo Bella?.-dijo Mike, picando le la mejilla, con el dedo.-Claro que no.

-Prueba-lo.-hable, siempre ha gustado hacer repeler a Isabella.

-¿Como?.-dijo, ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Ve al cementerio, a la 12 en punto, el día de halloween.-la rete, ella me miro como "desgraciado" reí por su expresión.-Pero si seras...

-¿Entonces?.-pregunto, Angela.-¿Tienes miedo?.-dijo Ben.

-No...

-¿Entonces?.

-No, no quiero ir, y no me pueden obligar.-dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos como pequeña.

-Entonces, eres una miedosa.-Emmett, comenzó a cacarear.

-Gallina, Gallina.-repetía una y otra vez, me reí por su expresión, Bella estaba malhumorada.

-Calla, Cullen que tu no lo harías, ala primera de cambios irías con mama a lloriquear, como cuando tenias 14 años y lloraste por que Emmett te aventó una lagartija, no soportarías ni 5 min.-dijo Bella refunfullando.

-¿Cuanto apuestas?.-pregunte decidido, Bella hirió mi ego.

-Lo que quieras, solo te aviso, que No, apuestes conmigo Cullen.

-Ya aposte.-dije mirándola directamente, todo se volvió dense, todos abucheaban.

-Un mes como mi esclavo, lavaras mi ropa, harás mis tareas etc...-dijo dando un respingo.

-¿Toda Bella, toda tu ropa?.-levante las cejas sugestiva mente, ella me miro sonrojada y suspiro.-No, toda, pero si mi ropa exterior.

-Ok, Trato, pero si yo gano...Quiero, que seas también mi esclavo y me refiero todo, me obedecerás y lavaras mi ropa y yo si hablo de TODO.-recalque, ella me miro apenada, espero por unos segundos y hablo.

-Trato Cullen, a las 12 en punto frente al panteón de Forks, día de Halloween, una noche un poso inusual, ya que yo ganare.-dijo dándome la mano, la mire por unos segundos y hable.

-Si, una noche un poco inusual.

Estrechamos las manos y hay quedo el pacto, el viernes por la noche Isabella Swan caería por herir mi ego entre otras cosas...

Chicas! que les pareció jejeje, la apuesta les gusto? si es así déjenme Reviers Eso alimenta mi imaginación (:

Atte: By. Tefy (Niña Fic) (:


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween; Una Noche Un Poco Inusual... · (:

"Capitulo 2" "¡Fighting! (Animo)"

Bella Pov.

Ya daban las 12 del viernes día del Halloween, tirite de frió, mire mi reloj y ya no había vuelta atrás, tome la mano de Alice y ella sonrió tímidamente, tome valor y camine junto a ella, tome con mas fuerza su manga y jalo de mi.

-Andando Bell's el guardia ya nos dejo pasar.-lentamente nos introdujimos dentro del cementerio, tirite de miedo y de frio, cubri mas mi cara entre mi bufanda, Alice seguía como si nada, ya que Jasper tomaba la mano de ella.

Seguimos por varios minutos y pude ver la silueta de Edward, junto a Mike.

-¿Y Jake?.-pregunte, temerosa.-Ha dicho que llegara de rato, al parecer le ah surgido algo y no ah podido llegar, pero descuida, que vendrá.-dijo gillandome el ojo, seguimos caminando sin parar, sin darme cuenta ya estábamos, en medio del cementerio, Alice soltó mi mano y empezó a mandar, los chicos instalaron la carpa, mientras que nosotras preparábamos el fuego.

Cuando terminábamos casi daban la 1 en punto, nos sentamos frente al fuego apra calentarnos, los malvaviscos comenzaron desprender un aroma delicioso, tome una taza de té, los chicos comenzaron a platicar, ya contar historias de terror por mi parte estaba concentrada diciéndome a mi misma "Fighting"

Seguimos como si nada, y cuando dieron la 1am. Jasper comenzó hablar.

-Muy bien comencemos, yo sere el primero luego ya el que quiera pero ninguno se salva.-nos apunto.

-"Erase una vez, no hace mucho tiempo, una joven muchacha, llamada Leah, era demasiado hermosa a decir verdad, tenia un novio llamado Sam, llevan mas de 2 años de novios y como tal suceden cosas, el siempre le había jurado amor, pero un día ella lo sorprendió con su prima Emily, la chica furiosa lo termino, pero al paso de los meses, ella no pudo mas y lo perdono, asi sucedieron mas veces pero siempre regresaban, luego de años, los 2 decidieron irse a vivir juntos al campus de la universidad, todo hiba viento en popa, eso pensaba Leah, un día había sentido mareos y vómitos, sospechosa fue con el medico, el cual le hizo unos exámenes de sangre, luego de una semana, la muchacha fue, por los resultados, cuando se entero que estaba embarazada feliz, fue a buscar a su novio Sam, pero tal fue su desagrado, frente a ella estaba Sam y Emily en pleno, beso, cuando sucedió eso, la mujer desesperada haga ro el cuchillo y lo encajo en el estomago de la mujer y en la garganta de su novio, luego de eso ella misma se suicido, al pasar los años Sam se recupero junto con Emily, el día que decididamente dejar atrás el pasado junto con Leah, encontró una carta donde decía "Te lo merecías, eras un perro, adivina 'Estaba embarazada, tu me has destruido, por eso te advierto, que si Emily tiene un hijo...lo matare, creerás que estoy muerta, pero la verdad es otra"

Al pasar los años, no se supo mas Sam, decidió casarse con Emily, pero siempre que quedaba embarazada perdía al niño, siempre era un niño, cuando por din pudieron tener una hija, la niña murió al 3 día, Leah, cumplió su promesa "Amarlo hasta la muerte"

Jasper, finalizo y comenzaron mas historias absorta de la realidad y asustada, tome mas de mi té, todos prestaban atención menos, yo, seguía recordando al pobre Leah...

Al pasar el curso de la noche se dieron las 2am, fue cuando decidimos dormir, salvándome de contar una historia de terror, todos fuimos a las camperas, y entramos a mi me tocaba junto con Alice, ella se enfundo en su moin y se quedo dormida mientras que yo aun seguía dando vueltas, faltaban 45min, para despertar y regresar ala acción, alas 3 regresarías a ver a los espíritus vivientes, ya que según alas 3 es el despertar d los muertos, trate de dormir pero me fue imposible, me abrigue bine y salí de la campera, tome un respingo cuando me di cuenta de que Edward, estaba babeando en un tronco, me acerque a el y me quede junto a el dormitando.

-No puedes dormir o ¿Alice ronca?.-dijo con los ojos cerrados.-En realidad, me voy por la primera y ¿tu?.-pregunte, mirando como se caía de sueño.

-Ah...en realidad Mike, ronca ademas estoy esperando Jake.-dijo bostezando.-Ah, te acompaño.-me acerque a el y me acurruque, no pasaron minutos cuando escuchamos unos ruidos creimos que eran unas ramas, pero no, me pare exaltada cuando escuche algo mas como pisadas humanas.

-¿Jake?.-pregunte temerosa, Edward tomo mi mano y me acerco a el.-debe ser el guardia.-lo mire a los ojos y pude sentir también su temor, miramos al fogata y se estaba extinguiendo me pare por un poco mas de leña pero ya no había.

-Edward, nos quedaremos sin fuego.-avise, Edward se paro de inmediato y me miro.-ire por un poco de leña.-cuando dijo eso un escalofrió recorio mi columna.-Espera, yo voy.-me pegue lo mas posible a el, y comenzamos a caminar, la linterna ayudaba mucho.

¡Fighting! Tome mas valor y continuamos.

-¿Entonces la apuesta queda cancelada?.-pregunto cubriendo su boca.-Eso creo...aun que me hubiera gustado tener un esclavo.-dije, mirándolo, el rió mofándose.-ami también, lastima Swan, eres valiente.

-¿Por que lastima?.

-Por que si fueras cobarde no estuviéramos los dos aquí.-dijo sonrojándose, no lo tome a pecho, y continuamos, hasta un gran tronco, paramos y recogimos leña, hasta que de nuevo se escucharon esos ruidos, tire las ramas y me acerque a EDward, el me miro divertido.

-Tranquila es solo el viento.-continuamos, con nuestro trabajo, hasta que de nuevo pero ahora eran susurro.

-Edward, eso no es normal.-apunte a un lapida donde se veían sombras humanas.

-Que va, son los chicos.-saco de su bolso su celular y reviso.-¡Joder! me quede sin batería, tome mi celular y mire eran las 3:05, tirite de frió.

-Ok, andando vamos.-tome de nuevo el brazo de Edward, pero algo se atravesó en mi camino caí sobre mis rodillas y mire, era un estúpido gato negro, en pare como pude pero pude observar mi tobillo, me senté y lo toque me lo había torcido, Edward me miro preocupado.-¿Que ocurre?.-pregunto alarmado.

-Creo que me eh torcido el tobillo.-dije mostrándolo, el levanto mi pan-talos y lo miro, comenzaba a verse la hinchazón.-Descuida, vallamos ala campamento.-tomo mi mano y dejo los leños, tomo uno de mis brazos en sus hombros y caminamos, era imposible, mire el gran tronco y me despedí, seguimos caminado hasta que lo vi de nuevo el mismo tronco.

-Edward ya pasamos por qui.-señale, el lugar.

-No, no es verdad, andando.-seguimos por unos minutos y de nuevo el mismo árbol.

-Edward de nuevo.-dije señalándolo.

-No es verdad.-seguimos caminando y de nuevo, ya mejor decidí no decir nada, hasta llegar, cuando pasamos por 10 vez hable.

-Edward...

-Ya lo se, pero creo que nos hemos perdido, por hablar contigo no me eh fijado.-dijo señalando la dirección.

-Ok.

-Es mejor que vallamos por separado.-anuncio de repente, me pare d un tirón.-Edward no...

Edward desistio y seguimos caminando juntos, hasta un nuevo lugar, cuando pro fin salimos encontramos unas lapidas, seguimos hasta qeu Edward se canso.

-Dime Bella ¿Cuanto pesas? me debes un masaje.-señalo su espalda.

-¿Cuanto faltara?.-pregunte mirando a todos lados, mire mi celular y eran las 3:25 apenas, cuando a mi se me hicieron horas, seguimos descansando, cuando Edward recupero fuerzas continuamos.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba con Edward en el piso, mire de nuevo mi celular y no había pasado siquiera una hora eran las 3:28, nos sentamos de nuevo.

Edward recargo su cara ne mi hombro, sin pensarlo movi un poco mi mano, al ver donde estabamos sentados era ¡Una Lapida!, repidamente Edward, se paro y me ayudo, miramos las letras sucias y vimos que decia.

"Leah Clearwater"

"Amada hija y amiga"

1987-2005

Nos miramos mutuamente Edward y yo, Edward tirito y yo también, con mi manga limpie el resto y hay estaba su historia...

"Leah Clearwater Amada hija y amiga, murió en diciembre del 2005 a causa de despecho y tragedia, su novio Sam, desapareció ese mismo día junto con su prima Emily, murió en un accidente automovilístico junto con su hijo de apenas 3 meses"

*** *** *** *** ***

2005-Diciembre-13

El frió se acercaba con lentitud, se acercaba el invierno y con ello una nevada, la joven muchacha de 18 años de Edad, aspirante a enfermera, decidida y capas, emprendió la gran aventura, vivir con su novio Sam Uley, de 19 años, recién llegada la universidad de Seattler. Ese día recojeria los analicéis donde descartaban la poca posibilidad de estar embarazada, apenas y tenia 18 años, seria como un niño cuidando a un niño, la chica confianzuda entro ala hospital armada de valor, traspaso las puertas, camino temerosa mirando al suelo sus tenis, venia mas abrigada se decía que hoy abría tormenta y no era mentira, saludo confidencialmente a las recepcionista y le entregaron sus papeles, con mucho temor tomo el sobre y lo habrio dentro contenía los analicéis, donde arrancaban que si, efectivamente estaba embarazada, primero lloro de emoción y la segunda por angustia apenas tenia 18 pronto los 19 y entraría ala universidad, decepcionaría a sus padres a todos, pero eso no le importo tomo su vientre y lo acaricio sobre las ropas, tomo el auto y condujo hasta su departamento, no estaba el, así que bajo por un café, vivían arriba de un Starbucks, bajo con cuidado y saludo a los empleados, Sam era al dueño del lugar por lo tanto tenia privilegios, camino con cuidado y sin mas sintió pena por ella misma, Emily su prima, que antes ya había atrapado junto con Sam en un revolcon el acariciaba la mano, ella suprimida, se acero lenta y tortuosamente, trato de no mirar mas allá.

-Hola.-saludo como siempre, el joven la miro y la invito a sentar, pasaron los minutos y seguían sin decir una palabra.-Tenemos que decirte algo...no es fácil..pero fue sin pensarlo...ah...Emily esta embarazada y es mio.-la noticia le cayo como balde de agua fría, seguía en shock, pero sin mucho pensarlo las lágrimas surcaron, ahora que ahora, el quería a Emily a su lado, y ella ya no era nada, ella tendría un bebe, y ella también, pero Sam estaba decido a estar con Emily, mas lagrimsa se aproximar, tomo su papel y subió a las escaleras, con cuidado de no caer, cuando llego se encerró y entro la manera mas sencilla, tomo su maleta y sus cosas, dinero y todo lo que necesitara, se ira a Forks, con su familia, aun que le esperaba un sermón, sabia que haría bien, tomo las llaves y partió, la música inundo los oídos de la joven, pero no basto para suprimir la noticia, no vio al curva y paso lo que tenia que pasar, 2 vidas se quedaron junto a esa carretera..."

Edward pov.

Mil lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Bella, apretó los labios y los puños pero no pudo aguantar un gemido, me miro esperanzada.

-Ella...no tenia la culpa...

Ella, se dejo caer y comenzó a llorar con mas ganas, me arrodille junto a ella, y espere a que dejara de llorar, pronto de tranquilizo.

-Andando.-dijo ella, miro su reloj y pude ver que eran las 3:45am, tome la mano de Bella, pero en lugar de eso, mejor la abrace, ella se dejo y continuamos, hasta que de nuevo encontramos en el suelo, ahora en otra lapida con el nombre de otro.

"Anthony Masen"

"Esposo, Hijo, Abogado Ejemplar"

1856-1901.

Bueno, Chicas Como les pinta? e.é jejeje es romántico, le agrego mas , le quito? e.e díganme, espero que me recompensen, con muchos Reviers Grax (:

Atte: Teffy (:


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween; Una Noche Un Poco Inusual... · (:

"Capitulo 3" "No...No Me Beses...Edward..Basta..."

Edward Pov.

"Murio, en la gripe en le verano boreal de 1918, el primero en morir, junto con su esposa, Elizabeth, buen padre y abogado, interesado y preocupado por el bienestar de su familia, defensor de los indefensos"

Bella siguio leyendo distraida, como si nada, la pude admirar y pude ver un deje de incertidumbre, toque su hombro y ella reacciono, me miro por unos instantes.

-Andando.-le dije tomando su mano, por alguna estraña razon un cosquilleo llego a mi mano, me separe bruscamente de ella.

-Tienes electicidad.-la acuse, ella se miro la mano y bajo la mirada, me senti culpable asi que hable.-Descuida, andando.-de nuevo tome su mano y otra vez volvi a sentir ese cosquilleo.

Seguimos caminando por unos minutos y cuando Bella reviso su celular eran las 4:05am en punto, suspire, seguimos andando, pero una estraña sensacion me recorio el cuerpo, era un frio estremadamente estraño, meti mi mano izquierda ala bolsillo, Bella hizo lo mismo, continuamos, pero una densa niebla nos atajo, me gire y vi a Bella tiritar, de miedo.

-Es solo frio.-se escuso, la jale a la derecha y contnuamos, pero me fue imposible estaba desendiendo la temperatura, y cuando ya no pude me cai sobre rodillas, Bella me miro asustada.

-¡Edward!.-chillo, se acuclillo a mi lado, con una mano quito el gorro de mi cabeza, y toco mi frente me miro larmada.

-Edward, tienes frio...es mejor descansar.-con las pocas fuerzas que tube nos encaminamos a una banca de piedra qeu estaba cerca, me sento con dificultada, y se acerco a mi, nos quedamos unos minutos pensando, hasta que saco su celular.

-¡Joder! ¡Emmett!.-dijo cerrando su celular.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Se ah cabado mi saldo, el grandulon.-dijo refunfullando.

-Descuida.-tome de nuevo su mano, esta helada la mire como sacaba el humo por su boca, tome su mano izquierda y la meti en la bolsa de mi chaqueta, ella sonrio ante mi accion.

-Lo siento.-se disculpo.

-¿Por que?.-pregunte, confundido.

-Por que, si yo no hubiera dado la idea del cementerio no estariamos aqui.-dijo agachando la mirada.

-Descuida, y tambien es mi culpa, si no te hubiera retado, nunca hubiera sucedido esto.-dije tambien disculpandome, pasamos minutos hay sentados sin decir nada, pronto, comenzo la niebla y Bella tiritar, de frio, unos ruidos se escucharon a nuestro alrededor, mire como Bella se quedaba palida y solo su nariz roja.

-¿Bella estas bien?.-pregunte mirandola, ella sientio desganada.

-¿Bella?

-¡EDWARD! ¡TENGO MIEDO!.-chillo, se acerco mas a mi y se acurruco, la trate de tranquilizar.

-Sera mejor si dormimos.-propuse, ella nego.

-No...mejor platiquemos, al menos asi no estaremos aburrido ni nos dormiremos.-dijo bostezando, su asenti y espere.

-Ok, ya que lo dices.,.dime ¿Por que le tienes miedo al Halloween?.-pregunte interesado, desde que llegue a Forks, nunca eh sabido.

-Edward...ese es otro tema...mejor hablemos de otra cosas...Por ejemplo; POr que te quedaste el el instituto, pudiendo pagar uno mejor.-dijo apenada Por ti una voz hablo, me mire interrogante dentro de mi, por que habia dicho eso.

-No lo se, no me va ser uno de esos niños pijos.-dije justificandome.

-Ok...

Seguimos, sin decir nada, Bella saco su celular eran las 4:35am.

-Bella...¿Por que te gusta Jake?.-la pregunta salio de la nada, me reprendi a mi mismo, baje la mirada y ella aparto unos mechones de cabello.

-No...no me gusta...es mi amigo...ademas, es otro tema; Nex.-dijo, me quede pensativo.

-Edward...¿En verdad, eres virgen?.-pregunto, mis mejillas se llenaron de color, pero que era esto, preguntas la mayoreo.

-Bella...eso no se pregunta.-dije tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Anda dime, no me digas que a los 14 en el baile no ocurrio nada.-dijo mofandose, mis cachetes volvieron a sonrojarse.

-Te respondere si tu me respondes.-dije ella suspiro.

-Ok, te dire, no me gusta Jake, es mi amigo tenemos una historia claro...pero nada de nada, y no pregunte la historia, pero te dire que tiene que ver con Halloween.-dijo acurrucandose mas en mi pecho.

-Ok, ahora mi turno y la verdad es que, no; no paso nada con Tanya...en realidad, con ninguna otra...soy virgen.-me sonroje, Bella se quedo en silencio por unos segundos pero volvio a reir.

-¡Que va! ¡Edward! tenemos 17 y 18 y ¿Aun no lo has echo? no me lo creo.-rio a carcajada abierta, me moleste.-En verdad Isabella, entonces Tu ya lo hiciste.-la acuse, ella se sonrojo.

-No..pero tu eres hombre y yo soy.

-Mujer, pero eso no importa.-me defendi, el hambiente se tenson.

-Edward...perdon..no era mi intension...

-¿Ya diste tu primer beso?.-pregunte mirandola, ella agacho la cabeza. Espero unos segundos, pensando, mordio su labio.

-No...y no era para burlarme...

-¡Ja,ja,ja!.-me comence a reir, por lo alto, segui hasta caerme del banco, ella me miro y se cruzo de brazos, me rei por su accion.

-Edward, no es para reir.-pero eso me gano mas, segui riendo sin parar, pero no me espere que se enojara tanto como para cachetearme.

Me detuve y tome mi mejilla, la sentia arder, la mire como se enojaba y se volteaba a otro lado, me quede en silencio unos minutos hasta que se le pasara.

-Cullen, no era para reir...en verdad...

Ella siguio sin mirarme, enojado me sente de espaldas contra ella, haci pasaron lso minutos que se me hicieron horas y sin pensarmelo algo me hablo Abrazala no le hice caso a esa vocesita chillona Besala

Algo, en mi reacciono, tal vez por que estaba llorando, la abrace por detras.

-Bella perdoname.

-Edward...eres un idiota, no era para que rieras de que no eh dado mi primer beso.

-Ni tu para que rieras de mi primera vez.

Nos quedamos abrazados por unos mintuos.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a besar?.-dije sin pensarlo, senti como Bella, se tenso.

-¡Pero que dices Edward!

Se paro exaltada.

-Lo que escuchaste.

-Edward...

-Bella ¿Quieres que te bese?.-dije, ella abrio los ojos en par.

-Estas de coña.-dijo, me quede anonadado.

-No...Bella ¿Quieres que te bese?.-ella sigui con los ojos abiertos, entre abrio su boca, su muy apetecible boca.

-Edward...

-Bella...

Me acerque a ella, a unos pasos, ella estaba tensa, con una mano tome su cara y con la otra su otra mano, la mire por unos minutos, cerca de sus labios a unos 5 Milimetros.

-No...No me beses...

-Shh...Bella...lo arruinaras.

-No...No Me Beses...Edward Basta...

-Me gustas Bella y mucho...

Cha! Chan! Jejeje Aww' Me Gusto mucho este Cap jejeje (: Y A Ustedes? e.e? (:

Atte: tefy (:


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween; Una Noche Un Poco Inusual... · (:

"Capitulo 4" "¡Eres Un Idiota!."

Edward pov.

Bella, cerro los ojos con fuerza y su nariz resalto como un botón, su sonrojo se mostraba a leguas, su respiración era herética creí que en ese preciso momento se desmayaría.

No pude evitarlo cuando ya me acercaba a su labios una carcajada se soltó.

-¡Ja,Ja,Ja!.-me reí, Bella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, me reí por su expresionismo.

-Eres un Idiota Cullen.-me acuso, me solté a reí a carcajada limpia pero eso a Bella no le pareció, Bella me planto un gran puñetazo en el rostro hasta dejarme sin respiración, me gire a ella, la cual con dificultada caminaba.

-¡Bella!.-grite, ella no me hizo caso, al contrario camino mas rápido, la seguí un poco mas lento, pero mi conciencia me impidió dejarla.

-¡Bella!

-¿Que quieres Cullen? ¡Eh! Volverte a burlar.-me guitoneo, l mire como su cara se contrajo.

-Hey, Bella no era mi intención.

-¿Entonces?.-pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo, quería que te rieras.

-¿Y acaso estoy riendo?.-pregunto, la mire.

-No...

Ella se giro y camino por su cuenta, era demasiado rápida hasta para estar lastimada, continuo sola, hasta que no pudo, tropezó con una rama.

-¿Estas bien?.-pregunte mirando su tobillo hinchado.

-Si.-mintió, mire como estaba mas hinchado, la tome de la mano y la cargue de espaldas.

-¡Edward!.-chillo.

-Tranquila.-dije comencé a caminar por el pasillo, ahora ya no importaba regresar ala campamento, era regresar ala entrada por ayuda.

Bella pov.

Edward me cargo, en verdad que le pasaba, ahora estaba comportándose cada vez mas extraño, saque mi celular y mire la hora, eran las 4:45am, todavía faltaba mucho para el amanecer, continuamos caminando hasta que Edward callo, me baje se su espalda y lo mire, tenia mas ojeras que nadie.

-¿Edward?.-pregunte, pero Edward ya se había quedado dormido, creo que seria mejor si continuáramos, mas adelante, recosté su cabeza en mi hombro y mi cabeza la coloque a su lado.

Mi mente viajo a cuando lo conocí.

Flasback.

Era 1 de Noviembre, un día que jamas olvidaría, era uno de mis peores días, junto con Rose ya lo habíamos hablado, no asistiríamos al baile de Halloween, ya que siempre era aburrido.

Seguí caminando, hasta que lo vi...

Era un chico promedio, traía un suéter azul y sus jeans, su cabello cobre desordenado y su mochila en el hombro, venia distraído junto con un papel, nunca le habría echo importancia si no hubiera sido, que me tumbo.

-¡Oh! Lo siento.-agacho la cabeza, supe que estaba avergonzado, como pude me pare, el me tendió la mano y la acepte.

-Hola...perdona, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy nuevo, me dirías donde es la clase de biología 1 grado.-dijo confundido, asentí.

-Claro, vamos, estoy en la misma clase.-dije, lo acompañe todo el camino hasta la clase, el me había tocado de compañero de asiento, asi que no me importo.

Cuando salimos, continuamos por caminos separados, pero jamas me imagine volver a encontrarlo.

-¡Bella! ¡Cuidado!.-hubiera prestado atención, si no hubiera sido por Tyler que me había arrojado un balonazo, Cullen, se tiro encima de mi, junto con su comida, toda la comida salio volando, junto con la mía directo a mi cabello.

-¡Oh! lo siento.

-¡Eres Un Idiota!.

Fin del Flasback.

Y desde entonces es mi mejor amigo, junto con Jake, suspire al recordar buenos momentos.

Abrí los ojos y sin pensarlo mucho, Edward ya estaba despierto me miraba fijamente, mientras mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho y el me abrazaba, me separe abrupta mente de el.

-Oh...ya despertaste.-dije apenada.

-Si...Eh...

-Bella...

-Edward...

Edward pov.

Nos miramos fijamente, por unos instantes, hasta que un frió nos interrumpió, pestañee varias veces, hasta que, escuchamos varias pisadas, con Bella nos miramos y nos quedmaos en silencio, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones.

-Bella...

-Shh.

Seguimos minutos hasta que ya no se escucharon.

-¿Que fue eso?

-Yo...

Una sombra detrás de nosotros apareció, nos giramos y nos encontramos con un...¡Fantasma!

-¡AHHHHH!.-Bella y yo gritamos...

¡Cha! ¡Cha! Jjejeje, les gusto? Les decepciona, que no se hayan besado? e.é? jejeje, es que hay qeu dar drama jejeje xD Como sea, ya saben que es corto el fic asi esto poco a poco termina, no se cuantos caps faltan, pero si faltan historias de terror jejeje xD, hasta me estoy pensando en hacer otro de Halloween jejeje, seria como la continuaciond e este fic les gustaria? seria como Navidad, o algo por el estilo pero a mi version! (:

Digan si les gustaria (: Una 2 temporada (:

No se olviden de regalarme sus Reviers!

Atte: Tefy (:


	5. Chapter 5

Halloween; Una Noche Un Poco Inusual...· (:

¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste?

Edward pov.

Luego de que Bella y yo gritáramos, tome su mano y la jalone como pude, ella me miraba asustada, era una mirada que jamas había visto, ala largo de esta noche estoy conociendo a una Bella, que no me agrada mucho.

Seguimos corriendo como si no hubiera mañana, hasta que por fin escapamos.

-¿ Estas bien?.-pregunte mirando lo agitada que estaba, ella suspiro.

-Si..solo un poco cansada  
¿Que demonios era eso?.-dijo Bella, mirándome, me recosté en el árbol, como pude.

-No lo se y ni me interesa.-dije un tanto alterado.

Nos dejamos recostar y miramos, donde nos encontrábamos, la niebla se hacia mas densa miramos la hora y eran las 5:05am, en punto, solo unas horas mas y por fin saldríamos de este infierno.

Bella, recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, se levanto las mangas de la chamara y mire, un inciso, Bella tomo una dona de su muñeca y su manga se levanto mas, pude mirar lo que era ¡Una mordida! me alarme.

Tome su muñeca y la examine, ella me miro confundida y molesta.

-¿Que es esto?.-señale su brazo.

-Nada...-dijo bruscamente quitando su brazo de mi mano.

-¿Como que nada? tienes una mordida.-la acuse, ella abrió los ojos en par, en par.

-Edward...no te metas en lo que no te importa.-dijo ella, enojada se paro de mi lado y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Como que no me meta en lo que no me importa? Sabes, si me importa por que tu eres...mi mejor amiga.-la acuse, ella se giro molesta.

-No lo creo...

-Bella, Que va que dices.-dije molesto, Bella se paro molesta y comenzo a caminar, la tome del brazo y ella me miro enojada.

-¡Que te jodas!

Mire un poco confundido y molesto, esta no era la Isabella que conocia, es mas esta no es la Bella que conozco, la que es fuerte y no le teme a nada, que ala primera me abraza, la asustadisa, esta no es MI Bella.

-En verdad Bella...siento que ya no te conozco...ya no eres mi Bella...creo..que nunca te conocí, la verdad no me gusta la Bella que estoy observando ahora.

-Edward...

-Bella...creo que esta amistad debe terminar, no quiero una amiga que me oculte, algo tan importante.

-Edward, no es eso...solo

-Bella...terminemos...

-Edward...

Comence a caminar dejando sola a Bella.

Bella pov.

¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Por que me comporte asi? No, es para tanto es solo una cicatriz Una cicatriz que te llevo lejos de Forks Era cierto, por esta cicatriz me aleje de papa.

Tome un suspiro, y mire como Edward caminaba a paso, rapido, como pud eme levante comence a caminar, cada paso que daba era muy doloroso, pero ya no me importaba si me lastimaba o no, con tal de no perder la "amistad" de Edward, por que ya no se si es amistad, o costumbre, por que siento que cad avez que em toca algo late por dentro.

-¡Espera!.-grite, Edward ni se inmuto.

-¡Edward!.-chille, el no me hizo caso, camine mas rapido y tome su brazo, el se paro pero quito bruscamente su brazo, lo volvi a tomar y lo jale para que quedara frente a mi.

-Escucha, Edward yo...

-¿Aho que Isabella? ¿Que me vas a decir? ¿Que no era tu intencion? ¿Que te perdone? ¿Que ahora no eres tu?.-pregunto enfadado, si se sabia lo que iba a decir, tome mas fuerza y hable.

-NO...-supire, no queria hacerlo pero lo haria, seria muy doloroso, pero pesara lo que pesara lo haria Por que eso hacen las amigas ¿No?

-Edward...la razon por la que no te quise decir fue...

-Anda...

Trage duro, y lo encamine hasta unas lapidas eran 5, tome un suspiro y nos sentamos, con mucho cuidado trate de acercarme a Edward, el lo noto pero solo me miro mal.

-Edward...prometeme que no haras una locura.-dije

-¿Por que lo prometeria? no eres nadie.-cuando dijoe eso fue un golpe bajo.

-Prometelo.-inisti, el me miro dudoso.

-Ok.

-Pff, Edward...yo...no se como decirlo pero lo dire...mi cicatriz...me llevo lejos de Forks...el causante...fue...

-Recuerda, lo prometiste.

-Ok, pero...por que te fuiste, es solo una cicatriz.

-Por favor no interrumpas...

-Ok.

-Edward, Jacob fue el culpable, por el tuve la horrible cicatriz, fue acusa de este dia, por eso lo odio...Edward, Jacob me lastimo...

Edward pov.

¡¿Que?! ¡Jacob! Lastimo a Bella...

Suspire y abri los ojos en grande, no podia ser Jacob uno de mis mejores, amigos, no el amigo de Bella desde la infacia...no..¡No, podia ser el!

Mire, como Bella trataba de no llorar, sin saberlo, la volvi a tomar en brazos, sus lagrimas las traba de contener.

-Fue...en Halloween..

Comenzo a narrar, la tome con mas fuerza y sin pensarlo la brace mas, esto er anuevo, nunca lo hubiera echo pero ya era una necesidad...una necesidad de sentirla...de abrazarla...de protegerla.

Esto, es nuevo...es un sentimiento nuevo...un nuevo Edward que jamas vi...


	6. Chapter 6

Halloween; Una Noche Un Poco Inusual...· (:

No fue su intención...solo sucedió.  
¡Bella! las cosas no suceden por que si...

Edward pov.

Bella, comenzo a narrar y solo me propuse abrazarla y escuchar.

-Fue en Halloween, teniamos 6 años, de niña habia muchas historias de fantasmas, vampiros, brujas etc... esa noche no fue cualquiera, estaba con Jacob en la reserva, su padr ey los ancianos no contaron una historia, eramos niños...solamente niños, eran unos dias festivos por los cuales vine, mama visito a la abuela Marie, y papa estaba trabajando, por lo que fui junto con Jake, hacia frio y era de noche, recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que tuve miedo...que lo senti; Billy comenzo con su historia.

"Una niña de 6 años habia sido abandonada a su suerte en medio del bosque, la niña era hermosa, segun los pueblerinos tenian miedo...de la bestia, tenia los ojos rojos, piel almendrada su pelaje claro, y caminaba en 4 aptas, era demasiado grande...  
La niña era inocente, su madre había muerto y su padre ya no podia mantenerla, por lo que ella fue el 'sacrificio' de esa noche, haica mucho frio y la niña bagaba sola, sin rumbo, al termino de unas horas, por fin ya habian dado las 3am, era fria la noche, pero de repente una densa niebla aparecio, todo parecía normal... pero no, la bestia habia despertado y consigo su hambre, olfate y encontro a su presa, la niña, miedo al ver qeu algo se movia entre las sombras corrio...pero fue imposible, la bestia la tenia acorralda, la niña sin valor ni fuerza se dejo caer, era su fin sus ojos chocolate miraron por ultima vez la vida, su vista fue interrumpida por aquellos ojos rojos de su verdugo...al final, su cuerpo fue hayado sin vida...solo una cosa permanecio...su mirada estaba perdida...sus ojos habian desparecido...solo sus ojos, su luz..  
Se dice que se vaga por el bosque la chica, con su mirad aperdida y quien la mira muere..."

Bella, termino de contar la historia y yo me quede mas confuso.

-¿Entonces?.-pregunte, mirando como su mirada se perdia.

-Esa noche, no pude dormir, era tan fria, los ancianos habian terminado y apagaron la fogata, con Jacob y los demas nos quedamos hay, sin decir nada, hasta que Jared, se le ocurrio la brillante idea, de mandar a una niña, todas tenian ya 8 años yo era la mas pequeña y por ende la mas idiota, me mandaron al bosque, solo con una capa, hasia demasiado frio, para mi gusto, por eso lo odio, me llevaron al bosque y me dejaorn sola, con Jacob ya lo tenia planeado a las 3 pasarian por mi, todos estaba en la fiesta de al reserva por lo cual no se dieron cuenta, pasaron als horas y seguia y nada, hasta que dieron las 3, fue cuando comence a tener, miedo...  
Era tan frio...tuve miedo, comence a caminar y nada, de repente una densa niebla se aprovecho y comenzoa desender, crei que era una briama y grite el nombre d elos chicos y nada, fue cunado mi cuerpo se helo, uan figura en 4 patas atraveso mi vision, crei que estaba loca, pero no...era la bestia, si existia tenia tanto miedo que corri, y corri pero fue cuando tropece...tuve tanto miedo...Edward...crei que moriria...pero no, solo cai, cuando abri los ojos mire ala bestia, era tal como la describian, sus ojos rojos me ipnotizaron, y sin pensarlo le sonte un golpe con una rama, el me miro y no hizo nada, al cabo de unos minutos de sostener la mirada...la bestia abrio el osico, me mostro sus diente, crei que moreria, pero no...cerre los ojos tan fuerte...que no senti dolor, cuando los abri, senti el escosor, mire mi brazo y si hay estaba la marca...

Bella, señalo el brazos, sus lagriams comenzaron a desender, pude mirar y si era un corte limpio.

-Bella...

-Edward...crei que me moria, la sengre desendia no sabia qeu hacer tenia 6 años, luego de unos minutos los chicos aparecieron...y con ellos mi padre y mi madre, fue cuando decidi jamas regresar, mama estaba muy molesta...y decidio que tambien er alo mejor, cuando tenia 10 años regrese, con miedo pero papa y mama me apoyaron, y desde entonces deje de ser esa niña miedosa.

-Bella... ¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste? Te fuiste por miedo.-la acuse, ella me miro y no pude soportarlo,e staba enojado con ella, si era una niña, pero nunca lo dijo.

-Por que no era importante, ademas siempre menti, dije que me habia rasgado con una rama y con eso fue suficiente.-dijo restandole importancia.

-¡Bella! Era tu vida...que tal si, ya no te encuntra o si esa cosa, te lastimaba.-dije enojado con ella, con Jacob y lo mas importante...conmigo mismo...

-Edward, tranquilo, con Jake, todo va bien ya lo superamos.

-¿Lo supermos? Bella, hablas como si a el le hubier pasado.-dije ma enojado.

-Edward... No fue su intencion...solo sucedio...

-¡Bella! las cosas no ocurren por que si...ocurren por algo... o me diras, que estoy de agratis aqui...no Bella, tambien tengo mi pasado...yo, tambien lastime y no te quiero lastimar, como a ella...

Me calle la boca antes de tiempo, ella me miro un tanto confundida

-¿Ella?.-pregunto, me tpe la boca y no hable

-Edward...dime.-exigio.

-No.-dije voltenado la cara.

-Tu si me pudes exigir mi historia pero yo no...genial...ere un bastardo.

Dijo furiosa, nos miramos por unos minutos hasta que hablo.

-Ahora, quien es el que no se conoce, quien, es el que ahora oculta cosas.-dijo refunfuñando.

-Bella...no.

-Edward, no te conozco y por lo que dices me das miedo...

-Bella, no era...

-Pero nada, cuando estes listo avisame, sabes estoy cansada, de todo, de tanta smentiras es mas estoy cansada de Halloween...de todo y lo mas importante d elos secretos.

Bella, se paro de la lapida y comenzo a caminar, molesta, emquede para como imbecil hasta que reaccione, ella siguio caminando.

-¡Bella!

-Nada Edward, estoy cansada, no eh dormido no echo nada, tengo miedo tengo todo...perdon pero no puedo continuar una amsitad donde se exige mas uno no pude tambien exigir, sabes Edward tampoco te conozco.

Bella, sigui caminando, la segui unos metros atras, pero fue cuando me asuste, cayo con una rama, corri a su lado y ella me miro de mala gana.

-Deja, esperare hasta que amanesca.-dijo, enojada y apartando mi agaree.

-Bella...

-Edward...

Bella, comenzo a llorar, la tome en mis brazos y al acurruque, me senti igual que hace unos años...igual que con ella...

-Bella...perdoname, tampoco eh sido sincero y exijo, pero quiero saber que te lastimo...quiero saber todo..Bella, tambien tengo un pasado...y no quiero que te asustes, por que a mis 13 años de edad tambien me saba miedo y todavia me sigue dando miedo...no te quiero lastimar.

-Edward...no me puedes lastimar mas...solo quiero conocerte...quiero saber por qeu viniste a Forks, quiero saber todo.

-Bella...no quiero lastimarte.

-Edward...me lastimas al no contarme.

-Prometeme que no te alejaras.-me aferre a ella, ella lo noto y me abrazo.

-Lo prometo.

-Bella...te quiero...y esta noche me eh dado cuenta de algo...no te quiero como amiga, en relaidad te amo...y no de una forma amistosa.

-Edward...

-Todo comenzo...


	7. Chapter 7

Halloween; Una Noche Un Poco Inusual...· (:

No Edward...esto no esta sucediendo  
No...no, no puedo con esto...terminemos

Edward pov.

Esa necesidad de amar, de perdonar de amar, esa estúpida necesidad.

-Edward...

-Bella, no me juzjes tenia 13 años, ella se llamaba Anne, era hermosa en todos los aspectos, su ojos era entre un dorado y rojizos, su tez tan pálida, su boca siempre estaba roja aun que hiciera frío, su cabello negro azabache y largo era hermoso, fue en le verano, en el rió de Chicago estaba nadando junto con Alice, se nos había ido la pelota, cuando llegue donde estaba me la encontré estaba sola mirando el rió, ella no se percato de mi presencia fue hasta que ella volteo y me miro con miedo, ella se paro y llego a mi lado, me dijo que estaba extraviada, así que la ayude, cuando llegamos al exterior desapareció.

Ella parecía normal, lo mas normal, en la feria me la encontré y conforme pasaban los días nos hiciéramos muy buenos amigos un día antes de entrar a clases, la encontré estaba llorando al parecer alguien había muerto le prometí que le llevaría flores cuando dije eso dejo de llorar, al día siguiente ya no la encontré, creí que había desaparecido, pasaron los días y nada, comencé a caminar toda la orilla del lago, hasta que encontré una pequeña casa, estaba abandonada, pero hay estaba su foto, era ella con un vestido medieval, en la foto decía con dedicatoria a Alexander, creí que era una casualidad pero no, hay estaba yo...era tan parecido a mi que me dio miedo.

-¿Bella sabes cuanto temí?.-pregunte, ella agacho la cabeza.

-Eso creí, fue tan espantoso, corrí hasta la policía cuando mostré la foto ellos se burlaron me tomaron por loco pero no era así, cuando llegue a casa escoltado por un policía me encerré en mi habitación, busque en internet el nombre de Anne y ahy esta con letras grandes un articulo de 1889.

"Muerte desconocida, se encuentra en el río"

La pequeña niña de 13 años de la familia Charleston, ha muerto se desconoce la muerte se sabe que hasta el momento de desconoce como ah parado en el río junto a su casa, los padres están devastados, su familia ya no puede tener mas tragedias desde el año pasado que murió el hermano de la pequeña Anne, Alexander Charleston.

-Tenia miedo Bella, cuando me encontré con esa información esa misma noche fui al cementerio y si hay estaba su tumba, lo prometido es deuda, lo hice le lleve flores junto con una nota. "Gracias por todo" al final dije.

Bella pov.

Aun no me lo podía creer, que esta pasando, abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, crei que se la estaba inventando pero pude ver su dolor,

-¿Edward?.-pregunte, nunca lo había visto asi era un nuevo Edward temeroso, mire su rostro contradijo del dolor, me sentí como basura le había echo recordar lo que había sucedido.

-Bella...-dijo llorando.

-Sabes lo que se siente, el saber que ella era tu amiga, cuando tome la decisión fue muy duro, todos me creía loco, cuando llego el día siguiente la volví a encontrar en el mismo, río me sonrío como siempre me creí volver loco pero no fue así, ella camino hasta mi lado y me abrazo, deposito un beso y me dijo: Eres la única persona que me ha ayudado, todos me creía loca, hasta mi propio hermano, por eso lo mate,al final la culpa me carcomió y me ahogue ahora se que existen buenas personas, gracias Edward Cullen.

Mi cara era de horror, como era posible creí que estaba chiflada por mi historia pero esto si se sobrepasaba.

-¿Entonces huiste?.-pregunte, Edward sorbió, y me miro.

-Si...tenia miedo como tu Bella.

-Edward...¿En verdad me crees tan tonta?.-pregunte, Edward me miro confuso.

-Lo sabia, me creirias loco, lo prometiste.-dijo, lo mire furiosa, una cosa era los secretos otras las mentiras.

-¿Por que prometerlo? Me has mentido, me has echo sentir culpable, y ahora me sales con estas chorradas.

-¿Chorradas? En verdad, eres una cara dura, si es una chorrada que me trajo a este bastardo pueblo,por que sabes si es estúpido, es todo estúpido, el cementerio es estúpido todo es estúpido.-dijo furioso, lo mire estaba como loco.

-Si es estúpido, todo es estúpido mi historia, tu historia esta apuesta todo.-grite.

-Si ¿Pero sabes que es mas estúpido? ¡Esta amistad! de mierda, donde nos mentimos, sabes Bella, esto es absurdo es mas no se ni por que peleamos,estamos cansados, faltan horas para que sea el amanecer y ahora no tengo ganas de hablar con una niñita.-dijo, alegando y moviendo las manos.

-Si, es estúpido, también estoy cansada, lo admito, y es estúpida esta discusión.

Edward comenzó a caminar dejándome sola, creí que me cairia pero no, lo seguí detrás y el solo refunfuñaba, suspire y comencé a caminar a su lado, el me miraba y yo no me dignaba así caminamos hasta que pare.

-¿Por que paras?.-pregunto, me senté en una banca

-Porque estoy cansada.-dije, el me miro de mala forma.

-Como sea.-se sentó a mi lado, los dos no dijimos nada.

-Bella...esto es estupido, esta pela, la apuesta, el cementerio, Halloween.-lo mire como se acongojaba, suspire frustrada y lleve mis manos hasta mi cabello.-Bella, esta amistad no funciona, por que tu no confías yo no confió hasta ahora nos venimos diciendo mentiras, tu y yo, todo es mentiras, esta amistad d mierda, Bella creo que esto no funciona, por que me lastimas yo te lastimo, todos nos lastimamos, y esta mentira de amistad ya no la puedo sostener, hasta ahora me doy cuneta de algo y es que no te amo de esa manera, si no d otra, en verdad Isabella Swan me gustas y no de la forma amigable, si no de una mujer, te amo Bella Swan pero no te das cuenta.

Edward pov.

Bella me miraba anonadada, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos y comenzaron descender lágrimas por sus mejillas sonrojadas, ella se llevo una mano al pecho y me miro.

-Edward yo...

-Bella, dime que me amas, y me quedare.-dije, ella me miro me confundía y mas lágrimas descendieron.

-¿Que quieres que te diga? si estoy confundida, tu me confundes, esta amistada es una mierda, me confundes Edward no eres tu esta noche te ah afectado el dueño, creo que...

-Bella, solo dilo.-suplique ella se callo y acompaso su respiración las lágrimas comenzaron a tranquilizarse.

-No, Edward...esto no esta sucediendo...

-Bella ¿De que forma quieres que te lo diga? ¿En Chino? ¿Eh? Te amo, me gustas ya no te veo como amiga, me asusta este sentimiento pero ya no puedo ocultarlo mas, esta saliendo a flote desde que te conocí me enamore, suprimí esos sentimientos por que tu me veías como amigo, de que mas formas quieres que te las diga.-grite, ella me miro y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Bella! ¡Ya no llores! ¡Me tienes harto con tus lloriqueos!

-Ed...

La tome de cabeza, con una de mis manos, la otra con la cintura y le plante un beso, sus labios tenia un suave sabor a fresa, eran dulces y cálidos suaves y acompasados, eran perfectos era como si uniéramos 2 piezas de puzle perfectas.

Me quede con ella, uniendo nuestras frentes mientras que mi respiración se acompasaba con la de ella, y sus latidos y mi mente de despejara.

-Edward eres malo, malo para mi pero no para las mujeres...Edward...No...No puedo con esto...terminemos.

¿Así se siente el dolor? Se siente como si una parte de mi muriera

Porque todas las estrellas  
Se están desvaneciendo  
Solo trata de no preocuparte  
Las veras algún día  
Toma lo que necesites  
Y se como tu eres  
Y deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón


	8. Chapter 8

Halloween; Una Noche Un Poco Inusual...· (:  
Capitulo 8

¡Hay están! ¿Donde estaban?  
Preguntarle a Cullen

Alice pov.

El despertador sonó, y con ello todos nos levantamos, cuando abrí los ojos Bella no estaba, pensé que estaba afuera así que salí, cuando salí no estaban, Jasper y Emmett parloteaban de algo.

-Alice ¿Has visto a Edward?.-pregunto Jazz.

-No...¿Por?.-pregunte caminando hasta su lado.

-Por que no aparece, no esta en la carpa y no esta afuera ya busque a los alrededores y nada.-dijo, señalando cada lugar, Emmett asintió.

-Debe estar con Bell's tampoco esta, supongo que dieron un paseo.

...

Luego de unos minutos aun no aparecían Rose, estaba junto con Angela, Ben, Mike y Jessica.

-¿Aun no llegan?.-pregunto Mike.

-No, aun no, esto ya no me gusta.-dije, ellos asintieron Rosalie se acurruco junto con Emmett, había tenido un tanto de temperatura.

-¿Como sigues?.-pregunto Angela, Rosie asintió, pero de repente se desvaneció, creímos que le había pasado, algo, corrimos hasta su lado tenia temperatura, sus labios estaban morados, y su color desapareció, Emmett la llevo hasta la carpa.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos.-dijo Jazz, todos dijimos que si, pronto comenzamos a recojer cada cosa, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las 4:05am, todos suspiramos, Rose estaba peor.

-Creo que sera mejor si buscamos a Bella y Edward, deben estar por aquí.-propuse, Emmett asintió.-si es lo mejor, Mike, Angela, Ben y Jessica, lleven a Rose al hospital Alice, Jasper y Yo nos quedaremos a buscar a Bella y Edward.

-Claro.-dijo Jessica, Mike y Ben cargaron a Rose, las cosas se quedaron con nosotros.

Jasper, Emmett y yo, comenzamos a caminar, a cada paso que dábamos daba miedo, me aferre mas a Jasper, Emmett, caminaba paso rápido se notaba la preocupación por Bella, era su hermanita, la noche se hizo mas densa, miramos el reloj y ya eran las 4:45am.

-Creo que no sirve mejor separe monos.-Jasper y yo fuimos por un lado, Emmett por otro, comenzamos a caminar.

-¡Bella!

-¡Edward!

Gritabamos y nada, nos desviamos del camino hasta un gran roble, las hojas se caian, nos sentamos a descansar.

-Creo que no están cerca.-dije, el asintió y nos quedamos por un tiempo a solas, comenzamos a bromear de que debían estar muy acurrucaditos ya que hacia mucho frío, de pronto unos ruidos se escucharon detrás de nosotros, con Jasper nos giramos a ver y era Emmett.

-¡Nos asustaste!.-chille, el río.

-Jajaja, descuida no soy un fantasma pero el si.-señalo a la persona de atrás, Era Jacob.

-Hola...chicos.-nos saludo, todos los saludamos.

-Me lo eh contrado vagando.-dijo Emmett sentándose a nuestro lado.

-Si, estaban muy escindidos, por cierto y ¿Bella?.-pregunto obsevandonos.

-No lo sabemos, con Edward también a¿han desaparecido.-dijo Jasper, Jacob nos miro.

-¿Como que desaparecieron?.-se exalto.

-Si, pero descuida los estamos buscando.

-¡Tenemos que encontrarlos! Bella, es muy asustadiza, me matara, ya una vez sucedió...no, no de nuevo.-se agarro la cabeza.

-Descuida, andando.-todos nos levantamos comenzamos a caminar el largo estrecho hasta que Emmett se tropezó.

-¡Auch! esperen.-dijo Emmett, alumbre donde se encontraba y encontramos qeu se había tropezado con un florero.

-Tonto...si seras no negaras que son...

-¡Mira!.-Jacob señalo, el lugar eran 2 lapidas unidas.

"A memoria de Merian y Alan Parker"

-¡Woo! que lapidas mas extrañas.-dijo Emmett, con su mano limpio sus nombres, miren, viene con una historia.

Comenzamos a leer.

"Para un gran amor, que comenzó con odio, compañerismo, amistad, novios, matrimonio y la muerte, una historia llena de amor y cariño, como imaginarse que se enamorarían 2 mejores amigos, cuando menos lo pensaras, esa es una historia para contar, al joven eh intrépida Merian, amiga fiel de Alan un chico de altas notas gruñón que al final supo de sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando menos lo esperaba, superaron obstáculos el mas importante su propio orgullo y amistad, una gran historia de fieles amantes"

-Woo, me recuerda a Bella y Edward.-bromeo Emmett, me reí por su comentario.

-Eso creo, pero andando.

...

La noche se hizo mas oscura, con Jasper y los demás continuamos, cada paso era tortuosa hacia frío y teníamos sueño, cuando menos lo pensamos hay estaban ellos 2.

-Bella...por favor no...yo..no era...perdonarme.

-¡Chicos!.-chille, los 2 nos miraron los alzamos con las linternas, me abalance a los brazos de Bella ella me sonrío.

-Alice, ¿Como nos encontraron? va, eso no importa quiero ir a casa.-dijo exasperada, se notaba que había llorado.

-¡Bella!.-Emmett, grito corriendo junto a ella, ella sonrío se abrazo mas a el.

-Tonto, por que no me buscaste.-dijo, Emmett, la abrazo mas.-te buscare donde quieras que estés.

-¡Edward!.-grite, Edward me miro y me abrazo, comenzamos caminar.

-¿Donde estaban? los buscamos por horas.

-Nos perdimos.-contesto Bella, solo reí.

-Típico, pero digan que hicieron.-dije, ellos se miraron y agacharon la cabeza, Bella iba abrazada a Jacob quien le susurraba palabras, yo iba junto con Edward.

-Nada, solo cosas.-dijo Edward.

-¿Cosas como que?

-Alice...por favor no estamos de humor.-dijo Bella, Edward agacho la cabeza.

-Diras tu.-dijo Edward.

-Por una vez en tu vida, callarte.-dijo Bella enojada, yo mire con Edward se separaba de mi y caminaba mas rápido, pronto el amanecer del sol se hizo presente, los rayos no eran muchos pero si lo suficientes par a ver sus expresiones.

-¿Pero que ha pasado?

-Preguntale a Cullen.-Bella se separo de Jacob y camino sola, me quede expectativa, cuando llegamos ala entrada las cosas ya esta hay, los chicos ya se había ido, les dimos las gracias al guardia por todo, nos pregunto si conseguimos nuestro objetivo y le dijimos que a medias, cuando llegamos ala carretera. Edward subió a su volvo, Bella se subió a su camioneta y cerro la puerta muy duro.

Con Emmett, Jasper y yo nos subimos a otro, ya que los chicos se llevaron el coche de Jasper.

-¿Que les paso?.-pregunte a los 2

-no lo sabemos, solo se que Bella esta muy molesta con Edward y se ve que va par alargo nunca le había dicho Cullen, salvo cuando lo conoció y lo odio.

-Hay, que les paso.

-no lo sabemos, ya lo sabremos dime ¿Como va el baile de Halloween?.-pregunto Jacob quien acaba de subir las cosas que faltaban.

-Bien, creo el tema es "Hallowee, Una Noche Un Poco Inusual"

-Mola en nombre...

-Ya lo se, y creo que va de acorde a esta noche...


	9. Chapter 9

Halloween; Una Noche Un Poco Inusual...· (:  
Capitulo 9

Bella pov.

1 Semana despues...

Los rayos del amanecer iluminaron mi habitación, aun no lograba conciliar el sueño eran apenas las 6:45am, fin de semana, me di por ene cima vez una vuelta en mi cama, era tan incomodo dormir era como si algo en mi mente no me dejara y sabia que era o mas bien quien era "Edward Cullen"

Flasback.

Otro inicio de semana otra aburricion, todo el fin de semana esquive las insistentes llamadas de Edward, no era que no quisiese hablar con el si no que simplemente no me sentía preparada.

-Hola Bella.-la voz que por el momento no quería escuchar, estaba detrás de mi, trate de caminar sin girarme ni voltearme a ver pero, el no tenia la misma intención de esquivarme.

-Bella, hablemos.-insistió, yo aun no quería no podía.

-Ya hablamos ¿Que mas quieres que hablemos?.-dije atropellando a un alumno de 1° grado.-Bella, para solo hablemos.-insistió.

Me mordí el labio dudosa entre si y no y al final persisti aun que quiera no hablarle tendría que algún día hacerlo, me gire para quedar frente a el.

-Esta bien, hablemos.

-Bella yo...

Eral timbre rápidamente los alumnos llenaron el pasillo dejando una brecha entre Edward y yo, mire como todos chocaban contra si apurados por su siguiente clase me quede mirando con Edward.

-Vamos Bella.-una mano me llevo lejos de el era Jacob quien me miraba un tanto confundido.

Fin del Flasback.

Aleje los pensamientos y me pare, hoy tenia planeado tener un día alejado de esos pensamientos fuera de Cullen, me pare y me conduje hasta la ducha, tome mis cosas y me duche, el agua fria y caliente me alejaron de todo haciendo un momento de paz.

Baje las escaleras, Charlie descansaba el día de hoy y tenia planeado ir con Billy a pescar, tome las llaves d mi camioneta y conduje al pueblo, mire que faltaban las llaves de Emmett y supuse que se quedo con Rose con eso de que mañana domingo seria la fiesta de Halloween y Alice necesitaba su ayuda como Rose.

Me meti dentro de mi camioneta y conduje hasta el pueblo me pare el el cae Maple, entre y pedi unos mofin de manzana y frambuesa.

-Hola Bella.-me saludo, Angela quien estaba con su padre el ministro Weber.

-Hola, Ang.-le salude, ella me sonrió y me invito a sentar.

-¿Que haces tan temprano?.-pregunto tomando de su jugo.

-Llendo con Jake ¿Y tu?.-pregunte esperando mi orden.

-¡Que bien! yo voy por lo de Halloween, Alice nos trae como locos, que bueno que tu ya no tienes que hacer nada, has repartido los volantes.

-Si...

-Orden de Swan.-escuche ala camarera me pare y tome mis mofins, me despedí de Angela y conduje hasta la reserva, cuando llegue ya todos estaban mas que despiertos, estacione junto ala playa y camine hasta el garaje de Jacob, sabia que estaba hay siempre estaba hay, entre sin no antes tocar, y si efectivamente hay estaba, estaba con su motocicleta.

-¿Que haces grandulon?.-dije, parándome a su lado y observando.

-Hola Bell's me sorprende que vengas tan temprano ¿Que ha pasado?

-Nada ¿Por que tendría que pasar algo?.-dije sentándome frente a el, el levanto su cabeza y me miro.

-Por que nunca vienes tan temprano anda dime que pasa.-dijo dejando su herramientas de lado.

-Traje mofins.-dije señalando la bolsa de papel, el me miro y guardo en silencio las herramientas, cuando termino se lavo las manos y tomo un mofin, salimos del garaje caminando directo ala playa cuando llegamos hablo.

-Dime que ocurre, anda como si note conociera Bell's.

-Jake...en verdad no ocu...

-¿Es Edward verdad?

Trague en seco y con mi pie saque un poco de arena, el me miro y se llevo las manos alas bolsas del pantalón.

-¿Como sabes?.-pregunte colocándome la gorra.

-¿Como no saberlo? me lo eh topado ayer afuera estaba muy ido y lo eh parado, le eh preguntado y casi me rompe la cara, estaba bastante molesto, supongo que es de suponerse luego de que te alejara de Forks, descuida.

Mire como Jacob bufaba.

-Esta muy molesto.-dije afirmándolo.

-Demasiado, pero no contigo si no consigo mismo.

-Jacob, como no enojarme me ha contado una chorrada, aparte el...

-¿Se enamoro de ti?.

-Jake, eso es...-lleve mis manos al aire y las deje caer me mordí el labio, como era posible que me conozca mejor que yo.

-Bella, no tienes que molestarte solo por que el se ah enamorado, dime ¿No estas enamorada de el?.-bueno, eso si me tomo por sorpresa, le mire y me acerque a el, me acurruque a su lado y deje caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Bell's, Bell's ¿Que haré contigo testarada?.-dijo bromeando, reí y le sonreí.

-Quererme.

-Ya lo hago ¿Que mas?

-Jamas abandonarme

-Eso también ya lo hago.

-Siempre ser mi amigo, aguantarme y quererme.. suspire contra su cuello.

-también.

-Entonces no se.

-Yo si lo se...ayudarte y hacer que no seas una cabeza hueca.

Permanecimos un momento así, al cabo de unos minutos me pare junto a el, observamos el mar.

-¿Entonces te enamoraste de Edward?.- mis ojos se abrieron en par en par.

-Yo...yo..eh..

-¿Te gusta, no es asi?.-la mirada de Jake se poso sobre mi, mis mejillas se tornaron de un rosa melocoton.

-Jake...

-Bella, te gusta esta mas que claro, solo que ustedes son unos testarudos, apenas y los dos se juntan.-Jake miro la playa y yo supire, me monte detras de el y me cargo de caballito.

-Te quiero Jake.

-Y yo a ti Bella.

La tarde se paso ente risas y platica, cuando llego la hora de partir me monte en mi camioneta encendi la radio y comenzo la cancion de Lucky de Jazon Mars.

Afortunado yo, estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo  
Afortunado yo, de estar en donde he estado  
afortunado ir a casa otra vez  
afortunados, estamos enamorados en todos los sentidos  
afortunado de quedarme donde me he quedado  
afortunados por ir a casa algún día.

Ahora estoy segura de 3 cosas.

# se mis sentimientos.  
# se que siento.  
# a Edward Cullen...

...

Baje de mi camioneta y camine hasta mi casa cuando llegue, hay estaba, ya estaba decidido me había enamorado irrevocablemente de el, ya no había remedio.

-Hola.-lo salude, el se paro de las escaleras y me miro.

-Hola...eh...Bella.

-Te extrañe.-me lance a su brazos, el me tomo por sorpresa y me apretujo.

-Yo también, Bella yo...

-Calla.

-Bella yo...

-Solo calla Cullen, solo déjame disfrutar esto...solo déjame sentir por ultima vez este sentimiento.

-Bella, me voy.

Una parte de mi y no sabia que tan potente deseaba callarlo de un beso, pero al escuchar que se iba lo sabia era mi culpa.

-¿Te vas por mi?.-me aventure, el se separo un poco de mi.

-Por que te amo.

-Yo te amo y sin embargo no me vez huyendo ¿o si?

-Bella tu...

-Edward...

-Bella, me voy...no hay remedio...estoy harto.-se separo de mi un poco.

-¿harto?.-pregunte, mirándolo a los ojos.

-No harto...dolido...Bella, te amo pero se que te lastimo, siempre te vi como una amiga...Bella me voy, espero que esto te ayude, me gusta saber que me amas, pero no es suficiente tienes razón no tenemos confianza y nunca la tendremos, Bella me voy,espero que comprendas que esta amistad es mas importante que tu o que yo...Bella, adiós.

No sabia que decirle si decirle quédate si decirle, te amo, solo no sabia durante todos mis años me habían logrado callarme, nunca me prepare para el amor ¿Que es eso? si de eso se trata lo que siento es una mierda muy bien planificada.

-Edward...

De mis labios y apenas lograron salir, Edward subió a su volvo y emprendió el viaje dejándome vacía y sin ver a donde ir, solo se fue, tome un suspire deje que por una vez mas llorara, tome mi teléfono y marque Alice.

-¿Alice?.-pregunte con un hilo de voz.

-¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?.

-Se va...se va a ir.

-Oh por dios Bella...¿Edward fue? ¿Esta hay?

-Se acaba de ir.

-Bella no sabes cuando lo siento, con el y yo lo estábamos planeado...no era mi intención ocultarlo...esto estaba ya previsto Bella...

-Edward, tu...¡No!

Ahogue un grito deje mi teléfono y corrí a mi habitación cuando llegue a mi recamara, me tumbe en el piso, deje mi llanto libre, mi corazón se suprimía.

me deje caer en el frió y duro piso, una ráfaga de viento abrió mi ventana, me pare acerar y cuando llegue pude mirar, el frió Forks, me tumbe en mi cama y me quede solo mirando el paisaje, me recosté y acurruque hay estaba un sobre, lo tome débilmente y lo observe, era un carta de Edward, lo abrí con cuidado y callo una carta.

Narra la escritora.

Dentro de ese sobre contenía mas que una carta una foto de Edward Bella, siendo felices fue la primera que se tomaron tenían 15 años era el cumpleaños de Bella, estaba manchada de pastel y era abrigada por los hombros de un brazo d Edward frente a los casilleros era una imagen muy conmovedora.

Lentamente, tomo la carta de su "mejor amigo" y la desdoblo, la letra era de el.

"Querida Bella"

¿Como empezar? La verdad no lo se, solo se una cosa y es...que te eh amando, no de amar amar solo se que...como explicarlo...Ya me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Bella... lo intente, falle, lo volví a intentar sin que te dieras cuenta, te eh asustado...no quiero dejar de ser bueno, de ser tu amigo ¿Pero que quieras que haga? ¿Que me convierta en Jake? No, no puedo Bella, solo puedo ser yo, Sí, ya dejé de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Me arriesgue que ocurrió nada...solo te aleje y la verdad ahora no se que hacer...por que si me acerca ti te lastimare y tu me lastimaras...Sabes Bella, te amo y ya no se que hacer para acercarme a ti... la verdad no lo se...solo quiero que sepas que no me voy por ti, me voy por mi, no tienes que ver, desde hace unos meses lo decidí me eh comportado como un cobarde, asumiré las consecuencias, regresare no te preocupes, regresare cuando este curado de este amor.

Recuerda Bella:  
Tú eres la única que me ha llegado al corazón. Siempre seré tuyo.

Siempre Tuyo... Edward Cullen...


	10. Chapter 10

Halloween; Una Noche Un Poco Inusual...

Capitulo 10 Final.

Edward pov.

-Pasajeros Con destino a Chicago Favor de abordar.

-Pasajeros Con Destino a Chicago Favor de abordar...

El altavoz resonó por todo el aeropuerto, era el día del baile un día horrible, para empezar desperté con el pie izquierdo, no encontré mi ropa de hoy, y para colmo se me hizo tarde con mama y papa, ya lo habíamos planeado, en realidad solo ellos, mi abuela Elizabeth esta enferma e iremos a visitarla, yo aprovechare y me quedare.

-Edward andando.-la voz de Alice me tomo por sorpresa, le mire como se dirigía a mi y me jalaba para seguirla, con pesadez la seguí, seria mi ultimo día si el ultimo día en Forks, cuando les dije mis planes a mama y papa, me miraron desorbitados yo mismo les dije que nunca me quería ir, pero ahora se que tengo que hacerlo.

No puedo ver la cara de Bella si le contara que en delirad mate ami mejor amiga en ese río, aun que no me culpen se que yo fui el culpable si no la hubiera dejado ir por la pelota seguiría a mi lado...

-¿Edward por que tardas?.-me apresuro mama, camine hasta donde estaban, papa subió primero, luego mama y al final Alice y yo, entregue ala empleada mi pasaporte y mi visa, ella sonrío gustosa y me las enteco, camine desesperanzado, este seria mi ultima visita, ya no quería volver aceptaría lo que me viniera.

-¿Edward estas bien?.-la voz de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos, suspire con pesadez.

-No...solo es cansancio.-mentí.

-No me mientas, se que te ocurre eres como Bella tan parecidos y ala vez no, no se ni por que se enojaron, Bella me dijo que eras un mentiroso...pff, los dos son unos cabezas huecas.

-Alice no estoy para...

-Edward, sabes lo que me dijo que te irías, me partió el alma anoche estaba llorando y por suerte se quedo dormida, parecía que le hubiera afectado mucho, anda di me que ocurrió.

Me animo, suspire y me deje recostarme las imágenes de Bella llorando en el cementerio se me vinieron como flachasos, mire el reloj eran las 9:30 en 2 horas llegaríamos, me acomode en mi asiento y me deje llevar por el sueño...

Bella pov.

-¡Anda Bella! Despierta ¡Se hace tarde!.-la voz de Rose me despertó mire el reloj de mi buró y eran las 10:15am suspire y me volvía tapar con las sabanas, escuche unos pasos, supuse que eran de Rose, pero no, una gran masa me levanto de un golpe, tirando mis cobijas, me tomo entre sus brazos y me dirijo hasta la duche, me coloco en ella y me dio un buen regadera so de agua fría, me despertó al instante, mire ala persona y era Emmett junto con Rose, mofándose, me pare enojada.

-¡¿Que les ocurre?! ¡Están locos!.-grite, ellos me miraron arrepentidos pero con una pisca de diversión, molesta y empapada camine hasta mi habitación, cuando me disponía a dar el portazo unos zapatos de diseñados me detuvieron. Suspire frustrada, unas manos de atravesaron abriendo mi puerta era una Rose muy molesta, la mire como su vena se saltaba.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! Si no levantas tu trasero, te juro que te arrepentirás.-la voz de Rose ya no se parecía en nada, tome un suspiro y comence a caminar hasta la ventana, tenia planeado escapar, abrí las ventanas y calcule la distancia del árbol de mi casa hasta la ventana, Rose me miro perpleja, casi pude ver humo en sus fosas de un grito llamo a mi hermano.

-¡Emmett!.-y pff, por arte de magia haye staba mi hermano arrastrándome hasta el coche deportivo de Rose.

-Gracias osito, pasas por mi a las 8:00pm te veo.-dicho esto se despidieron de un beso, yo mire la forma de escapar pero el coche tenia seguros, me cruce de brazos.

-¿No piensas hablar?.-la voz de Rose se hizo débil, yo solo la mire molesta, ella entendió y todo el camino hasta donde supuse que nos dirigíamos, permaneció en silencio, cuando llegamos a su casa, Jasper tuvo que intervenir calmándome, por suerte sus padres no estaban, entramos y nos dirigimos hasta la habitación pomposa de Rose, color lila, era perfecta a su manera, yo solo bufe, ella junto con Jasper me sentaron en la cama de Rose.

-¿Bella que ocurrió?.-la voz de Jasper me resonó conocida, era su voz tranquilizante.-Nada, solo que la loca de Rose me ha sacado a fuerzas de mi casa a casquetazos, y me ha traído aquí.-dije, molesta recordando lo sucedido.-entiendo, Bella es por tu bien, Alice nos llamo diciendo que si estabas bien o que te había ocurrido, se escuchaba preocupada ayer te marcamos, Emmett nos dijo que estabas encerrada, supusimos que estarías mejor pero no, mira tus ojeras estas echa un desastre.

Jasper apunto asi el espejo era verdad, voltee a su ojos azules.

-Descuida, Jasper, dejadme con Rose.-el asintió y camino hasta la entrada cerro la puerta y Rose y yo nos miramos mutuamente.

-Bella yo...

-Rose...el..el.-no me contuve las lagrimas aparecieron, tenia tantas ganas de decirle la verdad, pero no como decirle que nadie me lastimo que solo ocurrió, que cuando tenia 6 años, casi me atropellan, no gracias.

-Bella...shh, lo se cariño...tranquila.-las palabras de Rose de algo me ayudaban, cuando por fin termine, me limpie la cara.

-Baña-te...hoy es el baile, el gran día.-dijo levantando los pulgares, eso recordé que tenia una cita, si una cita con Jacob habíamos quedado en ser pareja para el baile, junto con Edward un trio.

-Ok, no puedo decepcionar a Jake.-dije tranquiliza tratando de mostrar una sonrisa.

Camine hasta su baño, ella me entrego ropa, que Emmett había empacado para mi, con pereza me metí ala ducha, los Recuerdos de Edward y mios me azotaron, como ocurrió tan de-repente, dejar de ser amigos para convertirnos en extraños.

La ducha me refresco con tranquilidad salí envuelta en una toalla, en la cama había solo un vestido azul, lo tome, era precioso, al momento de agarrarlo lago callo era una nota de ¡Alice! La tome con cuidado y la leí.

"Querida Bell's"

Se que has de pensar, que mal amiga, pero no, no te abandonare, cuida mucho este vestido es una e mis posesiones mas valiosas, cuida Bella's

te quiero Alice...

Edward pov.

Los rayos del sol me despertaron, por fin habíamos aterrizado, mire Alice quien estaba también despertando, mire el reloj eran las 10:45am tome, un suspiro y junto con Alice partimos junto con mama y papa, cuando bajamos, un auto nos esperaba, subimos las cosas y yo me dedique a escuchar musica.

Todo el trayecto fue silencioso, cuando bajamos una señora ya entrada en edad, nos resivio era mi abuela Elizabeth.

-Cariño.-los brazos de la abuela me envolvieron primero luego Alice, mama y papa, la abuela sonreía de sol a sombra, no se veia enferma, nos condujo hasta el jardín principal, donde nos esperaban los sirvientes con un desayuno, tomamos asiento, junto a ella.

-¿Como han estado familia?.-la voz dulce y calmada de la abuela, se escucho.-Bien mama.-hablo papa, ella sonrío.-Me alegro, ¿y tu Esme?.-la abuela le sonrío, siempre habían sido muy buenas amigas.-Muy bien, Eli.-mama le sonrío, tomando su mano entre las suyas.-¿Y tu mi pequeña Al?.-Alice, le sonrío como de costumbre, se paro y la abrazo con fuerza.-Muy bien Abue, sabes me encanta visitarte.-La abuela, le sonrío y le abrazo igual, luego de unos minutos todos platicamos amen-amente, por mi parte me pare y camine adentro de la casa, estaba decorada al estilo rustico, diseñado por mama, camine hasta las escaleras de caracol, subí paso por paso escuchando Onerepublic-secrets era relajante, cuando llegue al habitación de mi abuela y mi abuela que en paz descanse, entre y me coloque frente al piano, comencé a tocar la suave melodía, en piano, esto era como el significado entre Bella y yo.

Las notas descendieron hasta terminar, poco a poco unos pasos se escucharon, deje de tocar y mire la puerta era mi abuela, ella me sonrío.

-Hola Eddy.-me dijo, solo ella tiene permitido llamarme Eddy.-Hola, abue ¿Como te sientes?¿Quieres que me valla?.-pregunte, parándome, ella inmediatamente negó, camino hasta mi lado y me sentó en la banquilla del piano, junto a mi.-La pregunta seria para ti¿Como te sientes?.-yo suspire y me deje caer, sobre las teclas causando un ruido rechinan te, ella bufo y paso su palma por mi espalda.-Supongo que esa es mi respuesta, hay Edward...cuenta me, anda.-dijo animándome, suspire y comencé a contarle como la conocí y en que momento de la historia me enamore, ella escucho atentamente a todo.

-¿Entonces te vas?¿Regresas?.-pregunto, tomándome por sorpresa estaba avergonzado así que solo asentí.-Eddy,Eddy ¿Que haré contigo?

-Quererme.-jugué, ella me sonrío.-Edward ¿No se que haces aquí? Alice me contó que es el dia del baile, por que no vas.-me dijo, yo solo me quede callado.-Ehh..bueno yo...-me quede callado,ella rio.-Edward, todos cometemos errores, ese día estaban asustados, pero no hay por que huy, anda Edward que en unas horas sale el siguiente vuelo a Forks, ve con Alice y diviertan-se, puedes regresar después, te prometo que no me iré.

Me quede callado perplejo, le sonreí y le abrace ella me abrazo.-Te quiero abue.

-Y yo ati...y yo a ti.

Bella pov.

La brisa del atardecer era tremenda un tanto fría, Emmett y Rose me arrastraron hasta el baile, eran las 9:00pm en punto, suspire yo me había quedado afuera en espera de Jacob, pero al parecer otra vez se le haría tarde.

-¡Bell's!.-escuche la voz de Jessica y Mike a coro, vendrían como pareja, Jess traía un vestido rosado que resaltaba sus pechos y Mike venia de esmoquin.-¿Que no entras?.-pregunto, yo me sonroje y nege.-Anda vamos.-Jess y Mike me tomaron del brazo, ala entrada estaba la foto del recuerdo asi que no la tomaron a los 3 luego me aparte y m,e fui dejándolo a los dos, me encamine a una mesa y me senté, espere paciente.

-¡Bell's! Perdona, se me hizo tarde.-Jacob, me sonrío, se veía muy guapo se había recortado su cabello y venia en esmoquin.-Descuida.-le sonreí, el me sonrío y se sentó ami lado, era perfecta la noche junto a el, luego de beber ponche me invito a bailar yo negué pero a el no le importo me tomo del brazo y comenzamos a bailar.

-Bell's ¿Estas bien?.-pregunto de repente tomándome por sorpresa.

-Si...¿Por?.-dije, el bufo entre mi cuello.

-Entonces por que aguantas las ganas de llorar.-dijo, era cierto tenia ganas de llorar pero me las aguantaba.

-Jake yo...

-Rose ya me contó, Bell's Edward ya me había dicho yo...no quería ocultarlo, pero era necesario, Bell's yo...

-Necesito ir al baño.

Me escabulli antes de llorar, esta noche no, con Rose se lo había prometido me divertiría, Edward se iría seria del pasado y ya solo el pasado.

Camine hasta la entrada del baño, antes d entrar una mano me tomo por sorpresa era Anhela.

-Bella, ten.-me entrego un papel, yo le agradecí y entre al baño lo desdoble y entre en un cubículo.

"Para Bella Swan"

Te espero en la fuente, no faltes.

Emmett.

Arrugue el papel y camine hasta la fuente, supuse que era para pedirme que lo encubriera para irse con Rose, camine hasta el ligar pero nada, estaba completamente vacio, de repente una musica comenzó a escucharse.

Turning page-Sleeping at last.

He esperado cien años  
Pero por ti esperaría un millón mas

La musica comenzó a sonar, me quede parada mirando de donde venia Emmett y nada, comencé a caminar hacia la entrada cuando escuche su voz.

-Espera...

La voz áspera y dulce de Edward, me sorprendió, me gire y pude verlo salir de las sombras, se veía hermoso...un tanto cansado pero hermoso, traía el esmoquin mal puesto, su corbata volando y su cabello revuelto, sonreí, el me miro y rió.

-Edward...¿Como...

-Crei que por poco no llegaba.-reí por su estado el me miro y se cerco.

-Veo que te causo gracia...}Mhm un buen presagio.-dijo, yo me reí y quede al frente.

-¿Como es que? No te fuiste.-dije, el río y sonrío.

-Mhm...si me fui, solo que regresa me iré en la mañana.-dijo, y baje la mirada.

-Oh...Ok, ¿Entonces por que estas aquí?.-pregunte, el río y me invito a caminar con el, puso su mano en mi cintura y me condujo hasta el frente de la entrada.

-Por que se me olvido que Emmett tiene algo mio.-dijo, yo baje la mirada.-Oh, creo que lo vi por hay si quieres te lo traigo.-comencé a caminar, maldiciendome, por pensar que el estaba por mi.

-No...ya encontré lo que buscaba.-me pare en seco y voltee el camino hasta mi.

-¿Que es?.-pregunte, el me tomo de los hombros y me llevo hasta el, me abrazos, sus brazos fuertes me rodearon haciéndome sentir segura.

-Edward...

-Eres tu, a quien buscaba.

Cuando dijo eso creí que moriría, Edward Cullen, estaba abrazándome diciendo que me estaba buscando.

-Edward...

-Bella...te extrañe.-sus brazos eran fuertes y apetecibles, sin pensarlo lo abrace, lentamente comenzó a mecerme, creí que estaba loca pero no, comenzamos bailar, era lento pero estábamos juntos.

-Edward...gracias...

-¿Por que?

-Por no irte...

-Sh...Bella, nunca me iré, jamas me iré, regresare cuna pronto sea posible.

-No tienes por que, no eres nada mio.

-Claro que si...soy tu amigo un amigo enamorado de ti.

Ok, esto se me sale de las manos como responderle "Si yo también" No, eso no.

-No contestes Bella, solo que-date callada dejadme disfrutar el momento.

Me quede callada, comenzamos a bailar lentamente como si no exitiera nada, su brazo lo llevo a mi cintura y el otro hacia mi mano, levante la vista pero la baje me sentía avergonzada.

-Levanta al cabeza, quiero mirar tus hermosos ojos.

Dude pero al final los levante, mire como el sonreía.

Mis manos las lleve hacia su cuello, el sonrío y agache la mirada.

-Anda Bella, levanta la cabeza si no como te besare.

Me sonroje al instante.-Nunca pierdes la costumbre de hacerme sentir sonrojada Cullen.-le dije, el sonrío y río.

-Nunca, ahora levanta la cabeza.-con lentitud la levante, el me miro directamente a los ojos con brillo.

-¿Por que actúas tan seguro?.-pregunte, el sonrío y se acerco mas a mi.

-Por que me di cuenta de que no me puedo mantener alejado de ti.-contesto, yo solo sonreí.

-Hasta ahora te das cuenta, Cullen por que yo desee hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta, por que hasta ayer me hiciste abrir los ojos y te agradezco.

Me sonroje pero no agache la mirad,a ya era momento de decir la verdad.

Si tan solo hubiera visto como sonríes cuando  
Te sonrojas….  
O como se curvan tus labios  
Cuando te concentras lo suficiente

-Un ultimo Beso.

-El Ultimo de muchos.

Los labios apacibles de Edward se posaron torpemente sobre los míos, eran suaves con un dulce aroma, no podrida describir bien el beso, por que seria imposible explicar ese sentimiento...

-¿Te iras aun?.-pregunte aferrándome a su cuello.

-No...por que me di cuenta de algo...Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones... Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza. Cuando tú te fuiste, cuando el meteoro desapareció por el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenía sentido.

-Edward...Como podría explicarte...que tu eres… bueno, no exactamente el amor de mi vida, por que espero poder quererte por mucho más tiempo que eso… el amor de mi existencia.

Nos quedamos callados por unos instantes, esto lo necesitábamos hace mucho que lo necesitábamos.

-Te Amo...

-Yo...Edward..

-Bella, darme esta oportunidad, de conocerte de nuevo...de enamorarme...Dadme al oportunidad de encontrarte...  
-Edward...Yo...

-Bella, mi Bella, asustadiza...me hiciste que mis sentimientos salieron a flote, un Edward nuevo, y eso me gusta, me gusta el nuevo Edwar dy me gusta la nueva Bella, la asustadiza...me gustas Isabella Swan.

-Edward...también me gusta este Edward.

-Bella...Te amo...

-Edward, sabes ya no me sorprende nada, el día de Halloween, ha sido el mejor, si fue el mejor, fue un Halloween; Con Una Noche Un Poco Inusual... Pero esa fue nuestra noche...Edward te amo, y tengo miedo pero lo acepto..te amo.

-Bella, te amo. Y si fue un Hallowee; Una Noche Un Poco Inusual...por que me di cuenta de algo..tu y yo somos mas que amigos...por eso agradezco a este Halloween.

-Te amo.

-Yo mas...yo mas mi dulce Bella...

Fin


	11. Epilogo

Halloween;Una Noche Un Poco Inusual... (:

Epilogo.

1Mes Después...

Los pasillos del Instituto, estaba vacíos, era viernes un día mas un día menos, Edward se había ido por su abuela Elizabeth dejándome sola un mes dejándome pensar las cosas, aun no habías hablado de una relación formal pero sin embargo aun así, tenia un raro presentimiento.

Camine por los pasillos hasta la salida, Alice y Rose habían ido de compras descartan-dome, Jasper, Emmett, Mike y Ben habían asistido al partido de la secundaria, Anhela y Jessica había ido a echarles porras con los chicos, por lo tanto sola.

Era otoño era frió, mas en Forks que en ningún otro lado, caminar sola, no ayudaba mucho había tenido una clase extra junto con unos alumnos así que llegaría tarde, Papa se había ido a comer con Sue, así que estaba mas sola que un perro, me abrace mas a mis libros asía frió por lo tanto, traía mil abrigos pero aun asís hacia frió.

Camine hasta el estacionamiento solo habían aparcado 3 coches los d unos maestros y el mio, subí a mi camioneta desgastada y conduje hasta la casa, el camino era mas frió, por lo tanto debía ir con cuidado, a cada stop o daba el alto, así que se me hacia eterna la llegada a casa.

Baje mis cosas y entre ala casa, estaba fría y oscura, supuse que era por que estaba sola, camine hasta el interruptor y así lo hice, subí a mi habitación, la casa tenia un oscuro lugar como si alguien me observara y estuviera sola, me encerré en mi habitación a escuchar música.

La tarde dio paso ala oscuridad y aun no llegaba nadie, baje por comida y un vaso de agua, vería una película Remember Me, habían tenido muy buenas criticas así que la puse, el actor era muy guapo.

Me tumbe en la cama y comencé a verla, mi celular sonó, mire la pantalla y era un mensaje de Edward.

"Hola Bella ¿Como has estado?

Pregunto, sonreí como tonta desde hace un mes que no hablo con el.

"Bien y tu extraño"

Dije riendo sola, al instante resivi respuesta

"¿Extraño? si tu eres la que no habla"

Hice una mueca de disgusto y er verdad siempre que me halaba decía, estoy ocupada.

-"Perdona, me eh desapareció, ¿Cuando regresas?"

Pregunte, el sonido d mi celular me alarmo era una llamada de el. Dudosa conteste.

-Hola.-dije, apenada.-Hola, Extraña te eh extrañado.-dijo, yo no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Yo también ¿Cuando vuelves?.-repetí al pregunta.-Bella, necesito un favor ¿ Podrías venir al cementerio pro favor?.-pregunto, trague duro eran las 8:45pm.-Edward, no creo que yo...

-Por favor, tengo una sorpresa.-suspire y me pare, tome mis cosas y baje con el celular en la mano.-Voy para aya.

Colge y conduje que quería Edward, cuando llegue le marque

-Estoy aquí y ahora.-dije, bajando.-Camina hasta al entrada.-camine como me dijo.-y ahora.

-Ve hasta donde Alice nos encontró.-dijo, camine todo el sendero hasta llegar cuando llegue mire una rosa.

-Hay una rosa.-dije, asustada.-tómala.-la tome y la olí.-no huele a Rosas ¿Que es?.-pregunte observándola no era una rosa, rosa si no una fresia.-la eh encontrado en Chicago me ah parecido hermosa como tu y quiero que la tengas.-la voz ya no había salido del celular, me gire y lo pude ver, estaba mas guapo, su cabello había crecido, sus facciones se había enchanzado, se veía preciosa.

-¡Edward!

Chille, corrí hasta sus brazos, el me tomo en ellos y nos introdujimos en un fuerte abrazo.

-Bella, no sabes cuanto te extrañe.-susurro, entre mi cabello, suspire si aroma.-y yo a ti Edward.-dije, separándome poco a poco de el.

-Te prometo jamas irme.-me dijo, yo solo reí.

-No tienes que hacerlo, no ere anda para prometerlo.-dije agachando la mirad, su mano tomo mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo.

-Hey, no digas eso, yo quiero serlo pero no se tu.-dijo avergonzado.

-Edward, en verdad ¿Discutiremos si queremos ser novios?.-pregunte, el rió por lo bajo y me atrajo a su fuertes brazos.

-Te extrañe.-dijo de nuevo, me separe un poco de el para quedar frente a el.

-Yo mas...y no como amigos, si no como mi novio.-dije un tanto apenada, el me volvió abrazar.

-¿Solo me abrazaras? o ya me besaras.-dije riendo, el bufo y me acerco a el.

-Bella, Bellita, Bell's siempre sabes como hacerme sentir tonto.

-Esa es mi especialidad, bueno si tanto quieres un beso, solo responde la pregunta.

-¿Cual pregunta?.-me hice la loca.

-Veo que quieres jugar muy bien...Mhm...¿Isabella, quieres ser mi novia?.-se arrodillo frente a mi reí por su acción.

-Si.-dije, el me miro dudoso.-Prométeme que ya no te iras.-dije, el rió y asintió.-por los muertos.-dije, el rió y hablo.-no es bueno jurar por la muerte.

-Entonces, por mi.-el abrió mas los ojos.

-Lo prometo por tus sonrojos que jamas me iré, si no dejaras de sonrojarte que es lo que mas amo de ti...y prometo amarte...bueno no toda la vida ni la eternidad, pero si toda mi existencia Isabella.

-Ok, te creo.

Edward vacilo, pero se acerco me tomo de la cintura y me pego a el, mis brazos los lleve hasta su cuello, sus respiración la contuvo al igual que la mía, los dos la dejamos salir en un suspiro, sus labios chocaron contra los míos, causando que riera, su rose fue casi nulo, vacilaba en si besarme o no, yo solo mantenía los ojos cerrados, al final sus labios se unieron con los míos en un beso pausado.

-Te quiero como el amor de mi existencia.

-Te quiero mas que al mundo ¿No te basta eso?

-Por ahora...

Sus labios - suaves como el vidrio pulido - me rozaban el pelo, la frente, la punta de la nariz. Cada beso era como si aplicara una descarga eléctrica a mi corazón, aletargado durante tanto tiempo. El sonido de sus labios parecía llenar por completo la habitación.

Cada beso era como si aplicara una descarga eléctrica a mi Corazón, aletargado durante tanto tiempo.

Fin

_  
¡CHICAS! ESTE ES EL FINAL, SIEMPRE LAS BUENAS HISTORIAS TIENE UN FINAL Y ESTE TIENE UNO (: CREO QUE, ES UNA HISTORIA UN POCO CORTA PERO NO IMPORTA, POR QUE HAY 2 TEM DE NAVIDAD (: SON PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS QUE MI MENTE CREA, TAL VEZ NO SUBÍA MUY SEGUIDO PERO ME GRADABA QUE ESTUBIERNA AL PENDIENTE DE LA HISTORIA EOS DEMOSTRABA SU INTERÉS, COMO SABEN TWILIGHT PRONTO ACABAR Y LA VERDAD NO SE QUE HARÉ CON MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS POR LO PRONTO TERMINARE CADA UNA DE ELLAS, PONIENDO ESFUERZO EN TODO, POR LO TANTO ME DESPIDO HASTA NAVIDAD LAS QUE ME SIGUEN EN MIS HISTORIAS ACTUALIZARE MAS SEGUIDO COMO SE ME PUEDA PERO SEGUIRÉ, SIN MAS LES DOY LAS ¡GRACIAS! POR TODO, ESTA ES UNA DE LAS POCAS HISTORIAS QUE TERMINO Y ME AH ENCANTADO ESTAR CON USTEDES Y NUNCA LO OLVIDEN.

LAS QUIERE: TEFFY; UNA CHICA LOCA POR LOS FICS (:

ATTE:TEFFY (NIÑA FIC)


End file.
